Tayuya's Angel
by Dark-Magician-41
Summary: What if, when Tayuya was about to get crushed by the debre from Temari's attack, someone saved her? This is that story. TAyuya x OC, and Sakura X Naruto x Hinata RAted for Language. Up for adoption.


Tayuya's Angel

**Tayuya's Angel**

**Chapter 1**

**Infinite Freedom Spreads his Wings**

"**Kuchiyose KiriKiri Mai**!!" Temari yelled as she swung her Kyodai Sensu towards where her opponent, one of the Sound Four named Tayuya.

Far away from the blond haired girl Tayuya was about to start playing her flute again to cast another Genjutsu when she heard the multiple blades of wind slashing at the trees tops towards her. She cried out in fear and anger as she fell off the branch she was on thanks to the gale force winds and the debris before she closed her eyes with tears in her eyes.

'I'm sorry that I wasn't able to avenge you Kin, Jason.' she thought as she fell to the ground.

Back over with Temari and her partner Shikamaru, The boy held his arms up to his face to protect himself when he heard something over the wind. He looked around as best as he could before he looks up to see a rainbow portal in the sky with a white center. Something shot out of the portal towards the destruction but he could not see what it was.

As the only female of the sound four resigned to her fate she heard something she never thought she hear again, "TAYUYA-HIME!!"

As the gale force winds died down Temari folded her fan until only one of the purple circles on it was showing.

"Well…" she said as she looked at the destruction,"It's over."

"Not yet." Shikamaru said as he kept his guard up.

"What do you mean?" Temari said as she went to put her fan on her back.

Before Shikamaru could say anything something exploded from the debris covered ground, up into the air sending logs and other things flying. The Suna and Konoha Nins looked and were shocked at what they saw.

The things was shaped like an armored human at least six and a half to seven feet tall with a pair of large white crystal feathered wings on it's back with a smaller pair just under it. The armor was white on the arms and legs with gold where the joints were as well as gold on its fingers and the palms. There was also extra blue armor on its forearms that looked like it could cover its hands with a red ruby like jewel on them. The legs had extra armor on the outside that was colored grey connected to the waist with what looked to be white sword handles on top of where the extra grey armor connected to the waist, with a Katana on his left side in a white sheath with blue and gold trimmings.

The armor on its chest was blue with hints of red and a green jewel in the center. There was also a strange gold circle just bellow the green jewel. The Shoulder pads were shaped like a rose pedal bent slightly and colored blue with gold and white trimming on the outer edges. Between the head the shoulder pads were grey rectangular boxes that that points on the fronts. The white helmet was human like with green lenses with black trimming, a red chin, and a gold V on its forehead with a red triangle shaped jewel at the bit.

What really surprised the duo was that it held the person they were fighting against in its arms. Tayuya, who had her eyes closed and her curse seal deactivated, slowly opened them to see that armor of the person she was righting for.

"J-Jason-kun?" she asked in a shaky voice.

To the Konoha Chunin's and Suna Genin's surprised the green and black lenses slid up into the helmet while the white and red face guard split down the middle and also slid into the helmet to reveal a boy around eighteen years old with brown eyes and a hansom face.

"Hi Tayuya-Hime," He said with a grin as he as he landed on a branch not far from the Suna and Konoha Nin letting Tayuya stand the crystal feathered wings folded back.

Tayuya smiled lightly before glaring at him and slapping him on the arm, "WHERE THE FUCK WERE YOU?!"

Jason rubbed his arm even thought it did not hurt one bit, "You can thank Orochimaru, he nearly killed me when I found out something. He was going to use Kin-Hime for one of his Jutsu that raises the dead, and kill you after he had this Uchiha kid in his hands."

"WHAT, THAT MOTHER FUCKER!!" Tayuya shouted as steam seemed to blow out of her ears and tears running down her face.

"Yep, If Washu hadn't pulled me back to my home dimension before the killing blow I would probably be in a pine box instead of the hospital, which I was in until a couple of weeks ago." Jason said as he pulled Tayuya into his arms where she calmed down some, "And it wasn't until today that I was allowed to come back here."

"I thought you and Kin were killed by Konoha Shinobi." Tayuya said as she snuggled into his armored arms.

Shikamaru cleared his throat and the two looked at him, "Are we going to have to fight again or are you going to come quietly?" the lazy genius asked before Temari slammed her fan onto his head.

"What are you doing?!" she asked as the boy rubbed his head to try and relive the pain.

"It's obvious that she only attacked because Orochimaru said that we killed her boyfriend and friend so it's okay." Shikamaru said as he stood up and looked towards Tayuya, "But only if you help us against Orochimaru."

"Done, I'll kill that teme for what he did." She reached for the same place where she put her flute and pulled out an Oto Hitai-ate giving it to Jason.

The boy nodded and took the Hitai-ate and stepped in font of Tayuya. Then Jason threw it into the air before reaching for the white sword handle on the left side of his waist with his right hand and slashed upwards with it. The Hitai-ate was cut in two and the Suna and Konoha Nin saw that the blade was not metal but short beam of pure light red energy.

After he turned off the energy blade and put it back he looked at the Suna and Konoha Shinobi glaring at them. Both gulped as they felt something worst then Killing Intent blanket them.

"Tayuya-Hime will cooperate, if I hear that she was put thru interrogation, what happened when the Kyuubi attacked will look like a temper tantrum compared to what I will do."

With that the face mask slid back into place and the crystal wings spread out before he jumped into the air and took off. Right in the middle of his back was a thruster that fired up and quickly propelled Jason towards his destination at the same speed as a Jounin maybe faster even.

Tayuya watched her boyfriend take off saying, "Looks like he's going to cause some trouble for Orochimaru." She then turned to the frozen Shinobi saying, "Are you shitheads done standing around like a couple of statues?"

**With Kimimaro**

The leader of the Sound Five stood in his Curse Seal Second Form. He was about to use his Tessenka no Mai (Dance of the Clematis) when he heard something that scared him. The sound was related to only one person who was able to hold his own against him without his armor and got toe to toe with Orochimaru with it.

"No," he said softly as he turned to the sound, "No, NO!!"

Lee and Gaara looked at the highly skilled Taijutsu wondering what he was talking about when they also heard a roaring sound. They looked towards the sound and saw what looked to be an armored angel with crystal wings, a sleek and deadly warrior.

As the person got closer the first bone in each of Kimimaro's fingers, thumbs included, poked out and he pointed hi\s fingers at the flying figure, "**Tenshi Sendan**!!"

Each one of his Distal Phalange bones in his fingers and thumbs shot out of shi flesh and towards Jason who saw them coming and brought his right fist towards his left shoulder. The ruby red jewel on the blue armor on his right forearm popped open a bit and a tall diamond shaped shield made of energy appeared before he backhanded the projectiles away from him.

"Hey Kimi-chan!!" Jason said mockingly smirking behind his face plate, "love to stay to kick your ass but I got a monkey wrench to throw into Orochimaru's plans."

"I will not allow you to pass." Kimimaro said before firing of another silo.

(From now on I'm going to with the Gundam Seed terms for things unless it's from another person's point of view.)

Jason growled lightly as he took of into the air making the bones miss him. He reached for the smaller wings on his lower back that doubled as containers and chargers for a couple of High Energy Bema Rifles that were modeled after the Strike Freedom's own Rifles. Using the miniature computer in his armor similar to the HiMAT system used in the Gundam Seed/Seed Destiny Anime he picked off another silo of bone bullets before blasting towards Kimimaro.

Kimimaro pulled out a bone from his shoulder quickly and as Jason got closer he began his second dance once again, Tsubaki no Mai or Dance of the Camellia. Jason put his beam rifles up and let his Variable Phase Shift Armor take the brunt of the blows not even scratching the paint before he threw a punch at the now dark skinned boy. He dodged out of the way but a mid air mule kick to his chest set him flying. Jason also activated the boosters on his feet to add even more damage.

Kimimaro tried to charge at Jason again but a huge wave of sand forced him to back off. Jason turned to the Gaara who spoke up.

"You say you want disrupt Orochimaru's plans, if you want to do that you must go on ahead to stop the Uchiha from getting to him." Gaara said as he sent another wave of sand at Kimimaro while pointing towards the Valley of the End.

"THANKS MAN!!" Jason shouted before taking off into the air and heading to where Gaara pointed.

"STOP!!" Kimimaro shouted but a wave of sand stopped him from following.

"Your fight is with me Oto scum." Gaara said before sending yet another wave at Kimimaro.

**With Jason**

While Gaara was dealing with Kimimaro Jason flew as fast as he could in the direction he was given hoping he would make it in time. Soon his green and black lenses, which also acted as a head's up display, activated and stated that he was heading towards someone with a lot of energy tainted with a bit demonic energy.

"What the??" Jason said softly as he looked over the Info.

Jason was wondering who would have demonic energy running thru them then he remembered that there were people called Jinchuuriki who had demons sealed in them at birth to keep said demon from terrorizing people anymore. He guessed the demon was the Kyuubi that attacked Konoha but it was only speculation. Soon he reached a large valley with a tall waterfall that had two statues near it, one on either side facing each other.

He looked down at the valley floor and saw two kids fighting each other on the huge lake just a few yards from the tall water fall. One had black hair that looked like a duck's ass with a blue baggy shirt, white shorts and blue Shinobi sandals he also saw a black flame like patterns all over his skin which he knew was related to a curse seal. The other boy, who had a red aura around him which Jason guessed was the demon's Youkai, had wild blond hair and the ugliest orange jumpsuit like clothing that Jason had ever seen.

Using the telescopic feature on his HUD, he saw that the black haired boy's eyes were red with three tomoe circling his pupil while the blond haired boy had red eyes as well but the pupil was silted like a fox's. Just as Jason was about to go down there when his armor's HUD warmed him about something, the blond haired kid was slowly dieing thanks to the Youkai that was sealed inside him. It was because only one part of the demon's Youkai, the Yang, was flowing thru the kid and if the other part was not unsealed then he would probably died before he reached twenty one.

He saw that the two kids were about to clash again and decided to stop it. Spreading his armor's crystal wings he flew down to the valley floor. Just as the two were about to punch each other Jason got in-between them and blocked both attacks with his hands. The speed that Jason used to get between them, as well as the power in the boys' punches caused the water bellow to shoot up obscuring the younger boys' view.

**Naruto and Sasuke's Point of view**

When the water fell back down Naruto and Sasuke opened their eyed wondering what they hit. When they got a good look they could not believe their eyes, even the Kyuubi inside Naruto was speechless. Holding back their punches like they were just rocks was an Angel with crystal feathers, suited up for war in white, blue, and gold armor that covered everything. It floated slightly above the ground as it held them back.

"Hi." The armored figure said in a happy male voice, "I'm Infinite Freedom."

**Next Chapter**

Next time, Sasuke battle with Jason with predicable results.

Sasuke: "How can anyone be as strong as HIM??"

And when he about to take the last Uchiha home…

Jason/Infinite Freedom: "You're going back home little boy."

Someone steps in to stop him.

Kabuto: "I'm sorry but I can't let you stop Orochimaru-sama's plans."

Normally this would be an easy fight for Jason, but Kabuto brought along reinforcements.

Jason/Infinite Freedom: "How in the hell did you get a battalion of ZAKUs??"

Will Jason be able to hold his own or will Orochimaru get what he wants??

Kabuto: "Time to die JASON!!"

FIND OUT NEXT TIME!!

Tayuya and Jason: "**I. FREEDOM TAKES IT TO THE LIMIT!!**"

Strange Person: "Hold on Jason-kun."

**DM41DM41DM41DM41DM41**

"Before you say anything thing I like Tayuya, she brash and says what's on her mind. She's also very cute even in her curse form. As for the Gundam Armor my OC is wearing it's a combination that I first saw in a story called GunDread Seed- the Second Stage on Media Miner (Dot) Org."

"My version is a Combination of Five different Gundams, three I consider the most powerful. The armor and wings are from the Wing Zero Custom Gundam (Gundam Wing Endless Waltz), the Armor is from the Freedom Gundam along with the Strike Freedom's Beam Shield Generators and the Beam Rifles as well as the HiMAT System from both Gundams (Gundam Seed/Seed Destiny), the extra blue armor are the God Slasher from the God/Burning Gundam (G-Gundam) with the beam shield generators instead of the gold claws, and the Katana is from the Gundam Astray Red Frame (Gundam Seed Astray)."

"I would like to thank Eternalfreedom from Mediaminer (dot) Org for writing his story that inspired me to create the armor or as he's known on Fanfiction (Dot) Net, Freedom Guard. His stories are great and I wish him the best of luck on them."

"If you have any comments at all relating to the story please send them to me I do not destroy any review even if they are flames for they are your opinion. Until the next chapter Ja ne!!"


End file.
